


Radio Silence

by scarscarchurro



Series: Pride Prompts 2018 [21]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Everyone is Trans until proven otherwise, Gen, I struggled with this prompt, Some headcanons thrown in, because universal constants, some background flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarscarchurro/pseuds/scarscarchurro
Summary: What do you say when you learn your best friend brought a strange alien along on a trip? A trip that was just your best friend and the one couple you knew?Pride Prompts Day 20: Wilderness





	Radio Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.

They'd returned to the trip like nothing had happened. 

Like Bones hadn't just found out about Jim’s latest big secret of Spock’s identity as an alien. 

What had he even wanted Bones to say? What had he wanted Bones to do? 

What do you say when you learn your best friend brought a strange alien along on a trip? A trip that was just your best friend and the one couple you knew? 

Whatever; Bones apparently wasn't talking. 

They were apparently not talking. 

Which made the air in the car far too thick to breathe. 

Which made Jim struggle for every strangled inhale as his knee bounced against Nyota’s and Scotty’s. 

Spock was sitting up front with Bones. 

Scotty cleared his throat. 

Nyota jumped up and suggested, “How about we go for a hike?” She smiled just a little. “Maybe we could have a picnic lunch?” 

Spock shifted in the front seat and responded, “That sounds adequate.”

Scotty slapped Jim’s knee and squeezed it. “That sounds better than adequate right, Jim?” 

“Right, Leonard?” asked Nyota in the same breath as Scotty’s ‘Right, Jim?’

Jim grunted in unison with Bones. 

Silence fell and their eyes met in the mirror. 

Jim scowled, crossed his arms over his chest, and looked away from the mirror. 

He focused on Nyota who frowned and rested her hand on Jim’s back. She mouthed, ‘Later?’ with a raise of her brows. 

“Whoo!” shouted Scotty. “A hike!”

Jim’s scowl turned into a frown, eyebrows drawn downard, and a sigh left his lips. He nodded at Nyota.  
… 

They stopped at a grocery store before heading to this park. One of those places that offered camping and had a few walking and hiking trails. 

The only drawback was it was a hot humid day, but nothing a change of clothes wouldn't fix. 

Jim had shed of his t-shirt and binder, opted instead for a chartreuse green bralette that had thin golden straps and an odd pattern in the back. 

Jim caught Bones and Spock staring, but he assumed it was out of judgment. “What? It's hot.” 

“It certainly is,” said Scotty with a low whistle. 

It earned him a sharp glare from Bones and a sharp whack from his cane. 

It wasn't like Bones was old, it was just he had some chronic pain that required a cane at times, and a hike required the cane. 

Even if they were in a silent argument Jim would have been even more upset if Bones hadn't brought the cane.

“Ow!” shouted Scotty. 

“You deserved that,” said Nyota with a grin as she slung a bag over her shoulder. “Let's find a spot for lunch.”  
… 

“I think your alien is in trouble,” were the first words Bones said to Jim all day. 

They were hiking up the trail to find a spot to eat, and Jim had fallen back to make sure Bones was getting along okay. 

Jim didn't look right at Spock who was clearly being questioned by Nyota. No, he turned his head to Bones, and frowned. “That’s it?” 

“Look,” grumbled Bones. “I don't... I'm just… I'm sorry I'm putting my sour mood on the trip.”

Jim clenched his fists together. “Is it really that much of a problem?” 

Bones shook his head. “No, no, it isn't a problem.”

“Is it because I said he is smoking hot?” asked Jim. 

Bones was silent for some time before he sighed heavily. “Yeah, it's because you called him smoking hot.” 

Jim frowned and linked his arm with Bones’. “You’re smoking hot too."

Bones even laughed. “Seriously though, he is in trouble.” 

Jim stared straight ahead where Spock was fixing the hem of the hat. 

He was talking with Nyota who had her eyebrows drawn downward. 

Yeah that was some trouble. 

Jim slipped from Bones’ arm and rushed forward into Spock’s right side. “Hey there guys! Whatcha talking about?” 

Nyota blinked. “I was asking Spock if he is too hot with the hat on…” 

“Oh, uh,” stuttered Jim as he gripped onto Spock’s arm. “That… uh…”

Spock looked down at Jim. “I was informing her that I am quite alright, I am used to hot climates.” 

Jim furrowed his brow. “Are you?” 

“I found a spot!” shouted Scotty from far ahead. 

Nyota sprinted over to him quickly. 

Spock looked as if he nearly smiled. “My home planet is mostly desert. The… grass and trees are a nice change.” 

“What is your home planet called?” asked Jim. 

Spock stalled long enough for Bones to catch up with them. “My planet is called Vulcan and you are still holding my arm.” 

Jim sputtered and released the arm. 

“I did not say I disliked it,” said Spock, but he was already moving forward toward the clearing area Scotty had found. 

Jim sighed heavily and looked over to Bones. “... Are we going to talk now?” 

Bones bounced on his toes, didn’t answer, and picked up his pace to head to the clearing. 

“I’m taking that as a nope,” groaned Jim as he followed behind.

**Author's Note:**

> TBH after all this is over I might do a full fic of things I wanted to Include in the Road Trip AU but couldn't. 
> 
> But ya'know I've got a lot of WIPs I put on hold because of this haha.


End file.
